1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional (3D) image display capable of displaying a 3D image as well as a two-dimensional (2D) image.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a 3D image display provides left-eye images and right-eye images, which have a binocular disparity, to the left eye and the right eye of a viewer, respectively. To this end, a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier may be disposed at a position spaced apart from a display panel that displays a 2D image, and thus the viewer perceives different images through the left and right eyes thereof.
In a 3D image display having the lenticular lens, the left and right-eye images are disposed at a focal plane of the lenticular lens, which has a striped, semi-cylindrical shape, and the left and right-eye images are separated from each other by the lenticular lens. Accordingly, the viewer may perceive the 3D image without wearing glasses.
The 3D image display apparatus having a parallax barrier has slits arranged in the form of stripes at regular intervals to transmit or block light, and alternately arranges the left and right images in the front or rear of the slits. Thus, when the viewer views the images passing through the parallax barrier from a specific timing point, the left and right-eye images are geometrical-optically separated from each other, so the viewer perceives the images as 3D images.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.